


Delectable Sweets

by ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Broken countertop, Don't know if any amount of editing will tame this enough for that other website lol, M/M, Morning Kitchen Sex, Smut, Victor bottom appreciation, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Yuuri wakes up to find Victor doing house chores and can’t resist the wiggle of his cute, bare ass…Victuuri ensues.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Delectable Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This. Is. Sesh's. Fault. Her plot bunnies made babies in my head.

It wasn’t like Yuuri to be awake before at least ten in the morning, a habit he had had ever since moving away from his parent’s hot spring inn, in Hasetsu. At the inn, getting up before dawn was the expectation, and in those times, Yuuri had been working, day and night, in every moment of his spare time, to hone his skills so that one day, he would be capable enough to meet his idol, Victor Nikiforov, on the ice.

While his efforts had only intensified during his time in Detroit, he managed to rearrange his schedule to allow himself time for sleeping in. And even after Victor finally became his coach, the Russian skater favored doing his own training early in the morning, so it worked out that Yuuri was allowed to sleep in and join him later. This trend continued when Yuuri finished his magical season and went to live with his idol, coach and lover.

But one day…unexpectedly, Yuuri woke up early.

He wasn’t sure what it was, perhaps a little noise coming from outside the closed master bedroom door. Sometimes in the morning, Victor liked to listen to music and sing as he did…whatever it was that Victor liked to do before heading off to the ice rink to train under Yakov.

Sure enough, when Yuuri climbed out of the bed they shared and walked to the master bedroom door, he heard Victor’s relaxed, happy voice singing along to “Sugar, Sugar” in English. Wrapping a yukata around his slender body, he slipped out of the room, careful not to let the door creak. Maccachin followed on his heels, and Yuuri put a finger to his lips, warning the old poodle not to make a sound. He crept out to the great room and peeked towards the kitchen.

He froze in place at the very adorable and even more sexy sight that met his eyes.

Victor stood at the kitchen sink, with his back to Yuuri, wearing only a plain white apron as he busily washed the dishes that had piled up in the sink the day before.

_Right. It’s Saturday, so no practice today, and Victor likes to catch up on the chores._

As he sang and washed, his bare ass wiggled and his slim hips swayed in perfect time. Yuuri stood a short distance away, mesmerized by the sight and beginning to salivate. Maccachin looked up at him, read his hungry expression and walked away.

_No food for me now._

The song ended and another started, making Victor’s hips and ass wiggle faster. Yuuri felt his cock harden and leak at that lovely, smiling mouth he spotted when his lover turned his head sideways, singing about wanting candy. He knew Victor’s mouth was always sweeter than any confection, and the flesh of his throat was sinfully soft and fragrant. Every inch of soft skin, he knew, was so perfect, delicious and savory, it was all he could do, not to attack outright, but to creep forward slowly, listening to Victor’s siren-voice as it lulled him into a deep, lusty haze. He sneaked in close, carefully avoiding making a sound, until he was close enough that he could slide his arms around Victor and send his hands down to caress the pale Russian’s lush privates. Victor’s breath caught, but he relaxed quickly into Yuuri’s arms, moaning approvingly at the hand that stroked his awakening penis, then continued downward to capture the soft, fleshy globes at the base.

“Why did you stop singing?” Yuuri asked in his lower, Eros voice that he used a lot during sex.

Victor’s reaction was instant. His voice sounded again, more breathy as Yuuri’s one hand pleasured him, while the fingers of the second were dampened themselves in Victor’s singing mouth before sliding down his long, slim back and finding his entrance. It was still slightly wet from use the night before. The marauding fingers sank in deeply, quickly finding that spot that made Victor gasp and blush and stop singing again.

“Oh, Yuuri!” he panted, arching his back, because he knew exactly what was coming. Yuuri slid down his lover’s back, landing on his knees behind Victor and pausing to grab his lover’s ass cheeks, then to spread them wide, exposing the place where his fingers had just been playing. He replaced them with a hot, probing tongue, rimming and thrusting inside while Victor moaned and writhed, his words coming out in a jumble of barely comprehensible Russian, English, French and Japanese. While he ate Victor’s ass, Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his lover’s thick, wet erection, sliding up and down and caressing and stroking his balls.

“Y-yuuri, wh-what are you doing?”

The lips that pressed themselves to Victor’s flushed, wet anus smiled and he drew back, making Victor suck in a dragging breath and sag back against him.

“I’m eating your ass,” Yuuri’s Eros voice purred provocatively, making Victor yelp and giggle as Yuuri bit one proud butt cheek, leaving a little red mark, “then I’m gonna fuck it, right here.”

Victor sucked in a breath and grabbed the edge of the counter, bracing himself as Yuuri’s mouth attacked from behind again, this time licking the sopping entrance, before pausing to suck random places on the pale butt cheeks to leave more marks and biting until it had Victor nearly sobbing with pleasure.

“Tell me what you want,” Yuuri growled, his dark eyes glinting, “Tell me exactly what you want.”

Victor started to answer, but his words came out as just a shocked gasp as Yuuri squeezed his ass cheeks hard and thrust his tongue deeper yet into his lover’s vulnerable bottom

“O-oh!” Victor managed, flinching as the edge of the wooden counter dug into the front of his hips.

He grabbed a hand towel and placed it between his hips and the counter.

“Hey.”

Yuuri gave his bare bottom a little swat and Victor groaned, angling his hips to offer more delicious ass for his amorous partner to enjoy. Yuuri’s tongue stroked the puckered edges of his Russian lover’s anus and his fingers sank in, thrusting and stretching, the tips teasing Victor’s sensitive prostate until his body was drenched in a feverish sweat and his hands clawed at the counter, gripping tightly as he struggled to hold himself back from climax.

“Y-yuu-ri!” he whimpered, blushing at the desperation in his own voice.

“I know,” Yuuri sighed, stopping to kiss the area he’d been teasing, “you don’t have my stamina. It’s okay, Victor. You don’t have to hold back. You know I can make you cum and keep cumming, right?”

“Y-y-yes!” Victor panted, swallowing hard at the thought.

A happy sob escaped him as Yuuri returned his attention to his task, pushing in deep with tongue and fingers, the little buzzing of his moans only adding to his handsome partner’s pleasure. Victor’s voice sounded beautifully as his body was overwhelmed and jolted by heavy throbs of head to toe bliss. His seed spilled out in long spurts, splashing onto the fine wooden cabinetry in front of him and sliding lazily down his pretty white flesh.

But what seemed like a stunning finish turned out to only be the beginning as Yuuri held him in place, kissing his way up Victor’s back and attacking the back and sides of his neck, while he rubbed his own still inflamed cock against his lover’s soft bottom. Victor took a few shuddering breaths of recovery, then began a slow grind against his Yuuri’s hungry organ.

“You sure you’re ready?” Yuuri’s Eros voice crooned, “ _I won’t go easy on you. That’s my way of showing you my love_.”

Victor couldn’t stifle a pleased grin at the memory of him saying those exact words to his beloved, at a time when Eros-Yuuri was only fledging and couldn’t yet return his love. But in the months after, Eros-Yuuri had taken off, and now Victor Nikiforov had to wonder just what kind of enchanting monster he had created. Yuuri still had his quiet moments, his anxious moments, his fearful moments, but not in this place, this haven from everything, that was their home. Here, oozing confidence, he trapped Victor against the edge of the counter, and using his Eros voice and Eros touch, made a long, unhurried entry that nearly brought Victor to orgasm again.

“ _Does it feel that good_?” Yuuri asked in another obvious reference to Victor’s own words as his coach.

“Y-yes!” Victor managed dazedly, “But, I want Yuuri to feel good too.”

Yuuri’s laugh sounded like Yuuri, but carried a deeper, sexier rumble beneath it.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Yuuri promised, pushing his cock in as far and as hard as he could, making Victor’s pretty ass dance erotically as the two writhed to music that sounded inside their joined bodies, building up in anticipation of the moment it would be released.

And as much as Yuuri tended to tease his older partner about his lack of stamina, Victor surpassed himself easily, meeting his lusty partner, thrust for thrust until Yuuri made a sound of warning deep in his throat and the Russian braced himself, just in time, as Yuuri’s body shuddered and his still thrusting penis spasmed in release. Delicious heat filled Victor’s insides as he was finally given leave to relax his upper body on the countertop. They remained that way for several long minutes, before Yuuri sighed and pulled free, letting his spent member slide out slowly, leaving a little trail of his seed on Victor’s plundered bottom.

More of Yuuri’s cream trickled down Victor’s inner thigh as he stepped back, then the two men caught sight of a large crack in the counter and began to laugh hysterically. Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s warm waist, and the two slow-danced out of the kitchen, moving to the music that only they could hear. In moments, they were back in the bedroom and falling down onto the bed together.

Yuuri smiled as Victor discarded the soiled apron and tugged his robe away, then he wound himself tightly around Yuuri’s back, kissing him on the earlobe and loosing a little, sleepy sigh.

“Thanks for doing the dishes,” Yuuri chuckled, “even though you know it was my turn.”

Victor’s giggle betrayed a hint of the Russian’s own returning Eros as he turned suddenly and flipped naked Yuuri onto his back, climbing on top of him.

“No, Yuuri, _now_ it is your turn!”


End file.
